The Whore Files - A Sakuya Diary
by Vegetasmate1
Summary: written by my friend Taichi and me: Well, I wasn't sure what to rate this at first cuz theres a lot of ah... womanly things (guys beware!) And of course theres some language, and... SAKUYA BASHING!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA basically this is a diary we created from


The whore files  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of that.  
  
  
  
Entry 1:  
  
I think Tenchi likes me, cuz he gave me dis look dat said stay away from me, but I know he wants me! He looked really hot when he peeked down the teachers dress while she was in labor.  
  
Entry 2:  
  
I love Tenchi so much and sometimes I think about him in a nasty way but my guidance counselor says that it was perfectly normal for someone with my tiny brain, because the hormones and the elctro lights in my naughty area where raging out of control like a raging river of death. I don't get what she says sometimes cuz she just a little nutso on her Happy pills; and then she told me that someday I will find somebody right for me who is just as skanky as I am, so I said "Thank You nice counselor lady!" and I skipped out, I heard her cough "WHORE!" so I sent her some Kentucky fried chicken to help with her cold she must have.  
  
Entry 3:  
  
Today at gym I had my special time of month, the floor turned red whenever I stepped down because I forgot to put in a mouse mattress so I could catch it. Tenchi looked disgusted so I guess he doesn't know it is normal for a girl my age. My friends were all shaking their heads at me so I smiled and went to flirt with Tenchi. After dripping some of my naughty juice on his white sneakers he excused himself by saying he had to go pee pee. He looked kind of green so I guess he must be sick too like my guidance counselor, so I sent him a fried pigeon that I made myself. I hope he feels better.  
  
Entry 4:  
  
Today after school I visited Tenchi as a visitor I remembered to wear my mouse mattress today so I could catch my naughty juice. But he wouldn't let me in his apartment because he said I was going to get everything all naughty juiced. So I pulled off my shirt to reveal my pretty blue training bra and told him it wouldn't happen. He fell backwards and I stepped in dragging him to his bed, he was sleeping so I helped myself to the food in his kitchen. I found some Miso soup, and eggplant salad. I thought he was a healthy freak so I ordered Chinese because it is bad for you and makes your tummy ache. When he woke up I told him I made it myself. I was completely naked by now so he told me he would eat it later and told me I should go home so he could sleep. I offered to sleep with him but he said no so I went home naked, My home by the way is a tiny apartment and I sleep in a gunnysack, in the nude.  
  
Entry 5:  
  
Today I forgot my mouse mattress again so I ripped 6 pages out of Tenchi's science book and shoved them down my pants. Tenchi got really, really mad at me and I don't know why because my brain is really small.  
  
PS He said a naughty word to me but even though it is naughty I will say it now shhhh… please do not tell he said "god damn you Sakuya! You shit head can't you even bring your own equipment?" I don't even know what equipment he is talking about.  
  
Entry 6:  
  
The lunatic asylum people in the pretty white jackets came to see me again. I was really mad because Tenchi was taking another girl to the dance, so they gave me a woozy poke with their shiny needle and threw me in the back of their out of style truck. When we got to the hospital with the padded walls they put a jacket with no armholes on me and when I said I needed a mouse mattress they said they did not know what I meant. So now the white pillow walls in my room are covered with naughty juice and I must go to sleep, or else they said that they would shock me with a sleepy ray!  
  
Entry 7:  
  
Today they are going to shock me with the sleepy ray because I humped them and they got all naughty juiced. They said when I got shocked by the sleepy ray I would go to hell and take over there. They also said that I would never come back again. But when I asked if Tenchi was coming too they said "oh yeah sure he is." So I will go to hell if they want me to and be Tenchi's queen there. Well I'm in a hurry to go now buh bye!  
  
Love: Skayuka I mean Kasuka Oh yeah It's Sakuya Kumashiro. Right?  
  
  
  
Compliments of the 2 Sakuya Haters: Tenchi and Aiaka PS This is completely true the lies on the show are only made to cover the nastier truth behind all that dating shit. – Aiaka/Tenchi  
  
  
  
I know this was a bit out of the ordinary ^_^` But hey that's what you read it for right? Heh, heh, well anyway please review! 


End file.
